Textures and Unused Content
This article contains all the textures 'from the game files of each game in ''The Return to Freddy's series up to date. TRTF Classic = - Cameras= Show Stage Show Stage Empty.png Show Stage Freddy.png Show Stage Chica Missing.png Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png Show Stage All.png 686.png 678.png 683.png Dining Area Dining Area Freddy.png Dining Area Puppet.png Dining Area Chica.png Dining Area Bonnie.png Dining Area.png 106.png Ceiling Vent Vent Lit.png Vent Pizza.png SugarVent.png Vent.png West Hall East Hall Restrooms Pirate Cove 687.png|Pirate Cove with its curtains closed. Supply Closet Party Room Kitchen Parts/Services WIP: Must be moved 391.png 415.png 677.png 816.png 673.png 672.png 666.png 690.png 362.png 369.png 671.png Sugar_classic.jpg 191.png 671.png 105.png - Jumpscares= FNAF2OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. Bonnie Scare.gif|Bonnie the Bunny's jumpscare. Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif|Chica the Chicken's jumpscare. Lates9.gif|Foxy the Pirate Fox's jumpscare. Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare. Lates0.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Output srfkxP.gif|Golden Freddy's beta jumpscare. Shadow Puppet.gif|Shadow Puppet's jumpscare. TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugar the Cat's jumpscare. - Minigames= Output clOZY5.gif Gf.png Gf2.png Output 7tVdVB.gif Output rfBgta.gif Sugar.exehasbeendecompiled Output SntD6w.gif|Emil Macko's sprite. - Custom Night= Freddy Icon.png 578.png 515.png 360.png 415.png 609.png }} |-|TRTF2 = Alpha 317.png 144.png 316.png 58.png 32.png 75.png 129.png 184.png 183.png 141.png 315.png Output gwJdDU.gif IkCpi3-dbCWt5-WIikvocBmTVwx7uiDs-7Y19q4uTn8.png Demo 458.png 208.png 180.png 72-0.png 60-0.png 30-0.png 34.png 555.png 146-0.png 261.png Output F7u0l4.gif 3265.png 3265.png 601.png 606.png 610.png Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|Freddy, along with bonnie and chica on the Show Stage. 394.png 410.png 422-0.png 558.png 36.png Freddy.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. 733-0.png|Freddy's icon in the Custom Night. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg 410.png 389.png 11-0.png 125-0.png 260.png Output hezLJ4.gif 737-0.png|Chica's icon in the Custom Night. 3265.png Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg 394.png 389.png 420-0.png 790.png 262-0.png Output nnJnIJ.gif 735.png|Bonnie's icon in the Custom Night. 563-0.png|Foxy in the Party Room 2. 31.png|Foxy in The Office. 265.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. 574.png|Foxy's icon in the Custom Night. 418.png Output oYM4I8.gif 132.png 735 preview.png Final 651.png 652.png 653.png TRtF_2_office.jpeg 146.png J6Cp51iJDBP8RUm9HQKUvesS9L95xoah2SxzLopykP0.png 225.png 877.png 860.png Lockjaw_TRTF2.png 197.gif SugarJumpscare.gif Puppet Jumpscare Faster.gif Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg Chicapartyroom1.png Freddypartyroom1.png Kittypartyroom.png Freddyofficehallway.png Showstageall.jpg Sugarinthevent.png 900.png PhZe8Fa 2oLc9rrlB ZctQVXSq8f3mx568fbY3czAUg.png Freddy Mask TRTF2.png TRTF2FreddyFazbearHead.gif 818.png.png 737.png Chica.png AS.png CESA E5eHKVgya0Cs13U-X4SGa0Dvihbc2Hc3huyJwM.png 803.png Kitty FazCat icon.png 480.png 846.png 742.png Customnight2_(1).png.png 2.gif GF TRTF 2 Jumpscare.gif Output 0wwxfa.gif 11.gif 265.gif latest.png 363 preview.png |-|TRTF3 = - Extras Menu= - Animatronics= the_return_to_freddy_s_3_lockjaw_png__by_thesitcixd-d8sss3c.png|Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 freddy png by thesitcixd-d8sssxi.png|Freddy Fazbear's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 bonnie png by thesitcixd-d8sst8i.png|Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 chica png by thesitcixd-d8sstd3.png|Chica's full model in the Extras Menu. 60.png|Foxy's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 kitty fazcat png by thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty FazCat's full model in the Extras Menu. vigoextramenu.png|Vigo's full model in the Extras Menu. }} }} |-|TRTF4 = Do you want this.png Kittycam1.png Kittycam3staring.png Freddycam3.png Lockjawcam3limping.png Kolycam3lighton.png Kittycam4.png Kolystandingincam4.png 724.png Sallycam1.jpg The return to freddy s 4 png shadow freddy by thesitcixd-d8tzuo0.png Bonnie4.png 185 (2).gif 187.gif 186.gif Output Ox7daB.gif Output Ta2eSW.gif KolyJumpscare.gif SallyJumpscare.gif Golden lockjaw secret 3.jpg Golden Lockjaw secret 2.jpeg Golden Lockjaw secret 1.jpeg 450.png 438.png 840.png 426.png 112.png 138.png 140.png 442.png|The hallway of the office. 815.png|Inside of the office. goldenlockjaw_by_epicdarkcelebi94-d8zhz5v.png 187.png 425.png 426.png Sally peek.gif Sally under the desk still.png SallyRunning.gif Trtf 4 golden lockjaw in office by lord katyna-d9e6tv2.png Gifpal-20160112150354.gif Gifpal-20160112144633.gif Gifpal-20160113135654.gif Gifpal-20160113134905.gif Gifpal-20160113135016.gif Gifpal-20160112145907.gif Gifpal-20160113134313.gif |-|TRTF5 = - Intro= TRTF5Officeinside.png|Inside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Officegpd1.png|Outside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Get.png Garage.png|The Garage's texture. GOBACKTOFRANKU'SPLZ.png - Outside= back.png|The frontier that separates the factory from the streets. floor 0.png|The factory. Output (5).gif floor 01.png|The door. floor 02.png|When at the door, looking behind you. Output (6).gif Outside beta.jpg|The Factory in The very old Beta Builds. Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif Outside beta1.png|The Door in the Very old Beta Builds. - Elevator= Elevator.png Output DcXjOS.gif Output (1).gif|Lynda in the elevator. - Floor 1= Floor 1 map.png|Floor 1's map. Room1.png|Floor 1's first room. HIDING SPOT.png PEEKING SPOT.png LEFT ROOM.png PEEKING SPOT1.png NEW ROOM.png HIDING SPOT1.png Room2.png CAGEDOOR.png CAGEDOOROPEN.png Key.png|The key for Floor 1 - Floor 2= First room HD.png|Floor 2's first room. Output (2).gif floor 2.png Output (3).gif floor 2(1).png Webp.net-gifmaker1.gif output_PZ3c7M.gif Area 1 to 2.gif Area 2 Idle.gif Area 2 Second Spot.gif Ezgif-5-3e2a2a97a5.gif - Jumpscares= Output.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Output ssZZiB.gif|Torture Foxy's jumpscare. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's jumpscare. TortureBonnieJump.gif|Torture Bonnie 's jumpscare. TortureBusterJumpscare.gif|Torture Buster's jumpscare, BFPuppetJump.gif|BFPuppet's jumpscare. TGLJumpscareTeaseGame6.gif|Torture Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. SCREAMER.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's screamer. SCREAMER1.png|Torture Device's screamer. Output EcmpKj.gif }} - G.P.D. Mode= 2016-11-28 (1).png|Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie texture in the G.P.D. Mode Menu. 2016-11-28 (4).png|Same, but twitching. 2016-11-28 (5).png|Ditto. TRTF5Officeinside.png|Inside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Officegpd1.png|Outside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. - Adventure Mode= - Adventures= Adventure Torture Lockjaw Output IHuBAc.gif|Adventure Torture Lockjaw's idle animation. Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif|Adventure Torture Lockjaw's DBZ attack animation. Adventure Torture Kitty Ezgif.com-gif-maker (4).gif|Adventure Torture Kitty's idle animation. Adventure Torture Sugar Output io9rqM.gif|Adventure Torture Sugar's idle animation. Adventure Storyteller Output L5CoNO.gif|Adventure Storyteller's idle animation. Adventure Shadow Torture Lockjaw Output DkeBvm.gif|Adventure Shadow Torture Lockjaw's idle animation. Adventure Fairytale Ty They are just fairytales.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's idle animation. FINALLYFIXED.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's "Ass Reach" attack animation. SCRATCH.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Punch attack animation Output SU6Ken.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Magic attack animation. Output jlNVMT.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Stunned animation. - Turn Indicators= Lockjawturn.png Kitty's turn.png Sugar's turn.png stoory.png SHADOWLICKJUICE.png dugturn.png buster_1.png Beast.png }} - Extras Menu= - Torture suits= T lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. Cindy rip-off.png|Torture Kitty's full model in the Extras Menu. Candy rip-off.png|Torture Sugar's full model in the Extras Menu. Busterextras.png|Torture Buster's full model in the Extras Menu. LICK MY BEAST.png|The Unknown/Torture Beast's full model in the Extras Menu. Froody fapples.lickjuice.png|Torture Freddy's full model in the Extras Menu. Bonziguydi.png|Torture Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. Zuja.png|Torture Chica's full model in the Extras Menu. Froxo.png|Torture Foxy's full model in the Extras Menu. Springextras.png|Torture Spring Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. Ffroodbeor.png|Torture Fredbear's full model in the Extras Menu. Gkitty.png|Torture Golden Kitty's full model in the Extras Menu. G lockjaw.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. Poopet.png|Torture Puppet's full model in the Extras Menu. Bfpuppet.png|BFPuppet's full model in the Extras Menu. }} }} |-|Unused = The Return to Freddy's Sugar Sugar is a animatronic that was originally present in The Return to Freddy's. However, she was removed due to copyright reasons. The textures for Sugar are still presented in the game's files. 191.png 105.png 99-0.png 100.png 106.png SugarVent.png The Return to Freddy's 2 Springtrap Springtrap is an animatronic that was going to be added in The Return to Freddy's 2, but got removed due to changes in plans. However, a few files for her can be found within the game's file. Despite her removal, the player can experience an eyeless Springtrap screen very rarely. In one of the minigames, Springtrap was used as a suit by Purple Guy as well. Here are the only two files for Springtrap in the Custom Night menu screen: Customnight2_(1).png 61.png 91.png Original Beta Models Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were originally going to look quite a lot different in the early stages of TRTF 2. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw An unused photo of Lockjaw is in the game's data. There appears to be none of Fazbear Fantasy Land's lighting in it. unusedlockjawtransparent.png The Office There exist 2 animations for the sides of the office that go unused. One with a flickering light, possibly an alarm similar to the one in FNAF 3. The other appears to be the Office without Power, indicating at a possible Power Mechanic that was scrapped. Webp.net-gifmaker (10).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (9).gif Unusedoffice2.png unusedoffice.png Custom Night There exists text in TRTF 3's files saying the words "Custom Night" hinting that there was very likely originally going to be a custom night instead of Funtime Fright Mode like in TRTF 1 and 2 25.png The Return to Freddy's 4 The Asthma Meter (misspelled as "Asma Meter") is an unused game mechanic for The Return to Freddy's 4. Not much is known about how this works, but it was planned to return in RADSLA, but didn't, as RADSLA was cancelled. Lockjaw was also seen in an image showing him staring into The Office, but it was never seen in the full game. 843.png Lockjaw at the office.jpg|an unused texture of lockjaw peeking into TRTF4 office. LJ Unused image animated.gif|Lockjaw entering the office Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|The last frame of him entering the office. ''The Return to Freddy's 5 Game Title The Return to Freddy's 5 was formerly known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. Hybrid Animatronics Hybrid Animatronics were Originally the antagonists of The Return to Freddy's 5, while it was called remastered. They were Scrapped and replaced by Torture Animatronics. Their designs were Mangled, Broken down animatronics with parts from others. Here are some images. WIP Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|Hybrid Lockjaw. 146659.jpg|Hybrid Kitty. 160442.jpg|Hybrid Buster. Unknown stare.gif|Hybrid Beast. Hybrid Freddy.jpg|Hybrid Freddy. Bonnie the return to freddy s 5 by thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|Hybrid Bonnie. 138712.jpg|Hybrid Chica. Hybrid Foxy.png|Hybrid Foxy. HybridSavior.png|Hybrid Golden Kitty. Hybrid Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Hybrid Golden Lockjaw. Hybrid Vigo.png|Hybrid Vigo. Hybrid Toy Animatronics The Hybrid Toy Animatronics (Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle) we're planned but were scrapped early on due to memory limits. Their models have never been shown to the public. Popper Ping Popper Ping was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game, due to memory limitations. PopperPing.PNG T Puppet.png|Popper Ping in the '''Thank You! image, above Torture Buster and Torture Golden Lockjaw Torture Tealer Torture Tealer was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game due to unknown reasons. Tealer.jpg Unused Torture Sugar Animatronic Design Torture Sugar had a different design on a teaser once Feline Animations took ownership of the game. The design was scrapped, as it didn't resemble the original Torture Sugar at all. Teaser trtfmu 01-mqzairc6.jpg Torture Ripdoll Torture Ripdoll was a torture animatronic, who was scrapped from the game. It is unknown why this is, but it's most likely to be the lack of people knowing about him/her. LdwaX22.png T Puppet.png|Torture Ripdoll in the Thank You image. Co-Op Mode Co-Op Mode was originally going to a multiplayer mode where you could play with other players in a 8-Bit arena trying to find various objects scattered throughout the map. It was scrapped due to many people trying to impersonate BFP on it and ram limits. G.P.D. Mode G.P.D. Mode (GoldieParaDiner mode) was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 that would be like a casual sit and survive FNaF Fangame. Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie are the only known antagonists of the mode. It was eventually scrapped by Feline Animations due to ram limits Capture13.png Adventure Mode Adventure Mode was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 that was based off of FNaF World. You could play as any of the characters from the TRTF Series including some other fangame characters and joke characters (such as Adventure Gramps, Adventure Lickjuice etc.) Like the other modes it was eventually removed due to ram limits. Category:Game files Category:Cancelled Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2